Legacy of The Mazoku
by ThingsAndStuff
Summary: It looks like dead-beat fathers run in the family. HieixOC
1. Kazoku

Author's Note: This story is set three years after the end of the series.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter One: Kazoku**

"Come on Eikichi, the doctor's not gonna' hurt you!"

The cat mewled piteously. Obviously the male never felt the discomfort of a thermometer shoved up his rear. Eikichi struggled to cling to the sides of his plastic carrier to no avail. Her tail wound around her legs. The table was freezing! Her fur bristled when the doctor peeked her head in.

Kuwabara didn't realize he was staring. 'She is way too pretty to be Doctor Hamada. Not to mention a woman.' Her raven hair was pinned into a neat bun, but somehow still retained a sense of wildness that complimented her defiant indigo eyes. She seemed familiar somehow. Not in looks-no one he knew looked anything like her-but…the cat's hissing snapped him out of his daze. "Aw hey be nice!" he urged. "Sorry Doctor…uh" Crap, how could he have forgotten her name already?

"Doctor Hamada," she chimed, "and don't worry about it Kuwabara-san."

"What? But I thought..."

"I see Benjiro never told you he had a wife," she chuckled, "he hasn't been feeling well recently so I've been filling in for him."

"Oh…"

Kuwabara had no idea how the guy managed to score _her_ for a wife. It wasn't that he was ugly, she was just…wow. He reached out to save Doctor Hamada from getting mauled, but her touch seemed to soothe the calico. His eyes widened as the cat purred and rubbed her head against the cotton jacket. "She's never done that before."

The doctor shrugged it off as nothing special. "I've been told that I have a way with animals," she replied, "so just a check-up correct?" Kuwabara nodded. "Alright, you might want to grab some lunch then. I probably won't be done until two."

Kuwabara stared up into the clouds, hands folded behind his head. He could have sworn he met that lady before, like in a dream or something. Or even bumped into each other on the streets. A familiar aura brushed against his senses. 'Hold on, that's it!'

"Hey Urameshi! Wait up!"

"Well look who it is! What's up Kuwabara? Ehh Kuwabara? You alright? Would you quit staring at me and say something! You're freaking me out!"

Kuwabara rubbed his chin, giving the ex-spirit detective a once over. Yusuke promptly socked him.

"You've been hanging around Kurama too much," the boy muttered, rolling his shoulder as if he were going to give Kuwabara another hit.

"Ow hey! Geez Urameshi I was just trying to get a better feel for your aura!"

"My what? Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Well…"

Yusuke didn't know how Kuwabara convinced him to go to the vet's place with him. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and yawned. The things he did for his friends.

"Didn't she say she'd be done by two? I have to work . That ramen stand isn't going to push itself you know."

"Just a few more minutes Urameshi."

Kuwabara couldn't exactly explain _why_ he was so dead set on trying to figure out the auras, though Eikichi certainly had a part to play in it. Anyone who resembled his Mazoku-blooded friend could be trouble. He didn't want his beloved cat to be caught in the middle.

Doctor Hamada stepped in, carrier and all. She froze, her eyes fixated on Yusuke.

"Yusuke is that you?"


	2. What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan! All rights belong to Togashi-san!

**Chapter Two: What the Hell?**

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

Doctor Hamada smiled, then shook her head. She handed Kuwabara the carrier. She waved her hand when he pulled out his wallet. Her husband wouldn't be too happy about that, but it was the least she could do. She took the adjacent seat and smoothed out the wrinkles in her coat before saying anything.

"I take it you don't remember me," she chimed, "not surprising. You were only a little tyrant when we last met, though I hoped Katsuo would have told you about me from time to time."

"Eh?"

The boys exchanged confused looks, causing Hamada to sigh. There really was no good way to start this conversation. Maybe Katsuo was right. It was too late.

"Y-you know my dad?"

"Why wouldn't I know your father?"

Yusuke gave her a blank look. She didn't like where this was going. There were streaks of sapphire swirled in with the indigo now. It could have been considered beautiful, if it hadn't been so perturbing. She seemed to be at odds with herself, unable to accept the truth. Minutes passed in silence. The tension in the room was practically tangible. Yusuke balled his fists. He was clearly tired of waiting.

"Would you say something already?"

Her head snapped up. Bursts of black overshadowed the warring blues. She curled her upper lip as if to snarl. Her ki rose dramatically, which Yusuke gladly answered with his own. Kuwabara hugged the carrier closer to his body. Her ki was shut down almost instantly, leaving the boys to question if it had been there at all. Hamada asserted that it had with a flinch. She shrugged it off and snorted.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what? Quit talking in riddles already!"

"Your father promised me that he would take care of you and your mother so that I wouldn't have to. He promised to tell you about your heritage, and not to worry because it didn't make you a freak-it just made you different. I assumed he did since I heard Raizen claimed his heir." The last words left a foul taste in her mouth. "Clearly he lied. Now I understand why he looked so guilty the-" Hamada caught herself before it was too late. She wouldn't force this kind of news on the boy. There were some things he needed to learn on his own. "The last time I visited. It took years, but Katsuo finally decided that I had honored his wishes long enough, and it was high time I reconnected with my sister-in-law and her nephew."

Yusuke seemed stunned. His friend however just looked like he was being told a fanciful story. Considering it wasn't his life that was being turned upside down, it was understandable.

This was all so _stupid_. His dad was a no-show and his mom was a lush. If having Raizen's blood didn't change that, then having some veterinarian for an aunt wouldn't either.

"I don't care."

"Hm?"

"I don't want anything to do with you. I'm leaving."

Hamada didn't stop him. She didn't even look upset. It was as if she expected this. She fixed her collar and cleared her voice.

"Whatever your intentions were for bringing Yusuke here, thank you Kuwabara-san. I lost touch with Atsuko a couple years ago. It's good to see him again."

"Uh…yeah. Sure. No problem. But…"

"But?"

"You lied about some things."

"Very perceptive," she chimed, "I had a feeling you'd notice some of them."

"…"

He didn't know what was more uncomfortable-having her lie to Urameshi, or her knowing that he'd catch her doing it.

"Aren't you going to ask me about them?"

"You guys have similar auras…but you're not Yusuke's aunt, are you?"

Hamada confirmed it with a shake of her head.

"Then who are you?"

"Many things. All you need to know for now is that I'm not an enemy."

The answer didn't sit well with him.

"Could you do me one more favor?" she inquired.

"…I guess so."

Hamada pulled out a pen and pad from her pocket, scribbling down some information.

"When he starts shouting and demanding answers, give this to him. I wouldn't want to wait another decade for him to visit again."


End file.
